Goodbye Shintarou
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Akashi hanya menginginkan Midorima datang disetiap minggunya sama seperti dulu. Ia sangat merindukannya. Tapi kenyataan memang tidak seindah imajinasi.


Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

Akashi selalu meunggu **'nya'.**

Menunggu teman dimasa kecilnya dihari minggu. Midorima Shintaro, remaja laki – laki yang ditunggu oleh Akashi. Seorang remaja berambut hijau dengan kaca mata bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Dulu waktu kecil, Midorima tidak se- _tsundere_ ketika dirinya menjadi remaja seperti sekarang, walau sifat _tsundere_ nya itu memang sudah melekat padanya sejak kecil. Midorima tidak akan menghampiri Akashi dengan memanggilnya lantang atau dengan membunyikan bel. Midorima kecil biasanya naik ke pagar rumah keluarga Akashi, menuju ke jendela kamar Akashi dan mengetuk – ngetukkan jemari mungilnya dijendela kaca besar disana.

Akashi bukan _type_ anak yang bebas seperti kebanyakan anak – anak lainnya. Ia dididik sedemikian rupa, itu tuntutan keluarganya. Midorima satu – satunya anak yang dapat bermain bebas dengan Akashi. Tuan besar Akashi melarang Akashi bermain sembarangan, maka dari itu, saat pertama kali beliau bertemu dengan Midorima, ia marah besar. Midorima kecil ketakutan, namun ia tidak menangis ia hanya menunduk diam. Akashi membelanya, ia bahkan mengancam kepada Ayahnya jika ia akan pergi kalau Ayahnya melarangnya bermain dengan Midorima.

Akashi pandai bermain biola, sedangkan Midorima suka memainkan piano. Mereka cocok satu sama lain. Suatu hari, Tuan besar Akashi bilang jika dirinya ingin mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Midorima. Bocah hijau tersebut menyetujui, toh tidak ada yang salah dengan keluarganya. Selepas Tuan besar Akashi dan pelayannya berkunjung, Midorima tidak mengerti tapi entah kenapa sikap Tuan Akashi padanya jadi lebih lembut. Apa mungkin, Tuan Akashi mulai mempercayainya berteman dengan Akashi?

Semoga saja.

Akashi tersenyum. Kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak pernah berakhir. Kesenangan yang mampu ia dapatkan setelah Ibunya pergi. Setidaknya, ada sedikit yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya selepas Nyonya Akashi meninggal.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Akashi dan Midorima membangun sebuah pondok kecil dibelakang rumah Midorima. Itu atas bantuan Ayah Midorima. Mereka senang sekali. Keluarga Midorima menerima Akashi dengan baik, dan ia menemukan sosok ibu dalam diri ibu Midorima.

Yang Akashi tidak mengerti, kenapa Midorima selalu menyuguhkan makanan manis setiap kali mereka bermain disana. Kue – kue kering renyah serta permen - permen manis yang lezat. Akashi tidak keberatan sebenarnya, hanya saja ia merasa aneh. Aroma manis yang menggugah selera selalu menghampiri indra penciumannya setiap kali Akashi menginjakkan kaki mungilnya dipondok kecil mereka berdua.

Midorima seperti mengerti banyak hal tentang dirinya. Akashi bahagia, ia sangat senang menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama si rambut hijau.

Kenangan – kenangan indah itu berputar – putar dikepala Akashi. Ia tersenyum tipis—yang lebih terlihat seperti sedang mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

Ah, sebenarnya kenangannya dengan Midorima tidak semuanya indah. Ia ingat saat tim nya terpecah dan mereka menganggap musuh satu sama lain. Seluruh tim nya salah paham dan menganggap Akashi yang memulai semua permusuhan ini, mereka hanya tidak tau jika Akashi merasa ditinggalkan. Satu persatu dari mereka semakin kuat dan Akashi mulai merasa khawatir. Akashi benci ditinggalkan.

Bagi Akashi, hanya menjadi yang terkuatlah satu – satunya cara agar ia tetap bisa berjalan bersama mereka. Kemudian sosoknya yang lain mengambil alih dirinya. Akashi pasrah mungkin memang begini jalannya.

Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Kuroko dan tim Seirinnya. Berkat kekalahan itu, dirinya kembali lagi. Walaupun ia merasa jika kekalahan itu begitu sakit dan mengerikan, tapi ia cukup berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Akashi duduk diam di sofa dekat jendela. Biola nya tergeletak begitu saja didekat perapian. Pemuda cherry itu masih asyik dengan lamunan miliknya.

 _ **Tok… tok…!**_

Akashi menoleh, memandang pintu besar kamarnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya nya dingin.

Seorang pelayan masuk kekamarnya. Pelayan pribadi yang sudah mendampinginya sejak ia masih balita. "Teman – teman anda ingin menemui anda tuan muda." Katanya sopan.

"Suruh saja mereka kesini." Jawab Akashi pelan. Ia kembali menatap jendela. Rintik salju mulai turun, Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Pelayan itu membungkuk dalam, tersenyum sedih melihat keadaan tuan mudanya. Ia kemudian berlalu dan memanggil teman – teman Akashi.

Akashi beranjak, memungut biolanya yang teronggok begitu saja didekat perapian, memasukkannya kedalam tas nya dan menaruhnya dilemari. Ia menoleh saat mendapati teman – temannya masuk kekamarnya.

"Akashichi~~ aku kangen—ssu!" Kise hendak menerjang tubuh kecil Akashi ketika ia masuk, namun segera ditahan oleh Aomine.

"Yo! Akashi." Sapa Aomine malas sambil mengorek – ngorek telinganya—menjijikkan.

"Aka-chin, apa tidak ada makanan?"

"Apa kabar Akashi-kun?"

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun."

Hanya Momoi dan Kuroko saja yang lebih waras diantara mereka semua. Akashi diam cukup lama dan itu membuat mereka semua meneguk ludah khawatir.

"Midorima tidak ikut?"

 _Deg!_

Pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali mereka mengunjungi Akashi.

"Apa ia sedang sibuk? Ini hari minggu, biasanya dia menjemputku kemari." Akashi tersenyum, tetapi matanya kosong.

Momoi membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak tahan jika begini, Momoi berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Kuroko disampingnya mengelus bahu Momoi agar gadis itu lebih tenang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi datar.

Semuanya menggeleng bersamaan. "A—ah, Akashichi mau main—ssu?" Tanya Kise. Nadanya terdengar kaku tidak seperti Kise Ryouta yang biasanya.

Akashi diam, tampak berpikir. "Aku mau main basket." Katanya tegas.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham dan beranjak kehalaman belakang rumah Akashi. Mereka bermain _three on three_. Akashi, Momoi, dan Kise. Lalu Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka bermain basket. Aomine dan Kise terkapar ditengah lapangan dengan dada naik turun. Napas mereka memburu. Permainan Akashi tidak pernah berubah. Melelahkan sekali.

Sore harinya, mereka semua pamit pulang. Mereka sebenarnya ingin tinggal, mereka ingin menemani Akashi.

"Hey, kalau kalian mau kemari lagi ajaklah Midorima. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Akashi terkekeh geli. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman teman – temannya. Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kise dan Aomine berpandangan, Kuroko menunduk, dan Murasakibara mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

"A—ah, Akashi-kun kami pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Momoi sambil menarik paksa lengan teman – temannya.

Akashi terdiam—lagi. Pelayannya menyuruhnya masuk kekamar. Salju sudah turun sejak tadi dan udara diluar terlalu dingin untuk Akashi yang hanya mengenakan kaus tipis dan celana pendek.

Akashi menurut, ia kembali duduk disofa dekat jendela, memandangi rintik salju yang kian padat.

Dingin.

Akashi meniup – niup telapak tangannya bermaksud menghangatkannya. Ia beranjak, mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya. Ah, jaket favoritnya. Ini ahdiah dari Midorima saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Sudah dua tahun yang lalu ya.

Akashi memandang keluar jendela. Suara ketukan jemari terdengar jelas. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Sosok yang ditunggunya telah datang. Akashi membuka jendela kamarnya, jendela itu sangat besar sehingga memungkinkan seseorang masuk lewat sana.

Midorima tersenyum tipis sekali. Akashi merindukan pemuda ini. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku… merindukanmu." Kata terakhir diucapkan Akashi dengan sangat pelan—hampir tak terdengar.

Midorima hanya tersenyum. Jari – jari panjangnya menelusuri surai merah Akashi, lalu turun ke pipinya, membelainya dengan lembut. Akashi memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit basah menyentuh bibirnya. Akashi tidak mau tau apa itu, ia hanya terdiam dan menerima.

Midorima memeluk Akashi erat. Akashi merasa nyaman. Ini yang diinginkannya. Kemudian sayup – sayup ia mendengar Midorima menyanyikan sebuah lulabi untuknya. Hey, memangnya Akashi anak kecil? Tapi toh Akashi tersenyum dipelukan Midorima dan ia jatuh tertidur disana.

Saat Akashi membuka kelopak matanya, kehangatan itu sudah hilang. Akashi tertidur di sofa dekat jendela. Ia memandang keluar, tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau benar – benar menyiksaku Shintaro." Akashi berkata sangat pelan.

###~~~~~~###

Akashi terbangun saat mendengar pelayannya memanggil – manggil namanya dari luar. Ia beranjak, disentuhnya kedua belah bibirnya yang terasa amat dingin.

"Masuk!" Perintah Akashi kepada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu membungkuk sebagai bentuk hormat. "Tuan muda, teman – teman anda akan datang lagi nanti siang." Ujarnya sopan.

Akashi tersenyum. "Apakah mereka begitu menyayangiku sampai setiap hari datang kemari." Akashi terkekeh, tetapi tidak dengan pelayannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Anda harus sarapan dulu Tuan muda." Si pelayan mengambil makanan dari troli yang didorongnya. Akashi terbiasa begini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Makan sendirian dikamar. Ayahnya sibuk, dan Akashi tau diri untuk tidak menganggunya.

Selesai sarapan dan membersihkan diri, Akashi kembali kepada rutinitasnya yang biasa. Bermain biola sendirian atau terdiam memandang keluar jendela.

Suara ramai diluar menyadarkan Akashi kalau teman – temannya sudah datang. Ia berharap, Midorima akan ikut kali ini.

"Halo Akashichi~ kau baik – baik saja kan?" sapa Kise ceria dengan aura bling bling disekitarnya.

Akashi mengamati teman – temannya. Ia tidak menemukan si maniak oha asa diantara mereka. "Midorima tidak ikut lagi?" Akashi membuka suara.

Semua terdiam. Aomine sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia maju kedepan mencengkram kerah Akashi dengan emosi meluap – luap. Aomine bahkan lupa bahwa biasanya ia tidak pernah melawan Akashi karena takut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya HAH?" teriak Aomine murka. Murasakibara berusaha menahan Aomine bertindak lebih jauh.

Akashi menatap cowok tan itu dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Kenapa? Semalam Midorima mengunjungiku. Apa kalian tidak mengajaknya?"

Momoi menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. "A—Akashi-kun, berhentilah. Kumohon." Suara Momoi serak.

Kise ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian sedih?" Akashi mengerutkan alisnya. Sejauh ini mereka memang menemukan Akashi berekspresi seperti seharusnya, tapi mata pemuda itu kosong, seperti tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

"Kumohon berhentilah Akashi-kun. Jangan menyakiti hatimu lebih dalam lagi." Kuroko menimpali.

Mereka semua tentu ingat. Tragedy dua tahun yang lalu. Kenangan pahit yang membuat jiwa dan hati Akashi mati. Mereka semua ingat ketika mereka bertujuh sedang berkunjung ke Kyoto, berjalan – jalan bersama. Seorang anak kecil entah darimana tiba – tiba berlari kejalan raya dan dari arah berlawanan truk besar lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Midorima berlari, hendak menyelamatkan bocah itu. Midorima mendorong bocah itu hingga dia terbentur, tapi naas bagi Midorima, ia terlamat menghindar. Truk itu melindasnya, menghancurkan tubuhnya menjadi potongan kecil – kecil. Keadaan Akashi sangat kacau. Jiwanya terguncang. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Akashi sebegitu terpuruknya. Akashi terdiam, ia tidak menangis tapi dia telah mati, hatinya mati. Akashi hanyalah sebuah tubuh yang tak memiliki hati dan jiwa. Kosong.

Tuan besar Akashi begitu sedih. Putra semata wayangnya tidak gila, dia percaya. Sejak hati itu Akashi hanya mengurung dirinya dikamar. Tidak sekolah dan tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti. Psikiater yang dipanggil oleh keluarga Akashi mengatakan jikalau Tuan muda Akashi mengalami stress dan tekanan batin yang mendalam.

Tuan besar Akashi berusaha menyembuhkan putranya. Satu – satunya peninggalan berharga dari mendiang istri yang amat dicintainya. Tapi menyembuhkan luka batin itu tidak semudah menyembuhkan luka fisik. Dunia Akashi berhenti sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan ia masih terjebak dimasa lalunya.

"BERHENTILAH TERJEBAK DALAM IMAJINASIMU DAN JALANI KEHIDUPANMU YANG SEHARUSNYA AKASHI!" Aomine sudah terlalu muak. Muak dan begitu sedih, melihat Akashi seperti mayat hidup begini. Diantara mereka semua, mungkin hanya Aomine yang terlihat masa bodo, namun sejujurnya Aomine sering berpikir banyak hal bagaimana untuk mengembalikan Akashi kedirinya yang dulu.

Akashi tidak gila.

Semua percaya itu. Mereka percaya kalau suatu saat Akashi akan bisa kembali kedunia nyata dan tidak terjebak oleh ilusinya sendiri.

"Midorima-kun sudah meninggal Aka-chin. Kumohon terimalah kenyataan ini." Murasakibara menghela napas panjang, bentuk dari rasa lelahnya dengan keadaan Akashi.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Akashi masih menganggap jika ia bertemu Midorima setiap minggunya.

Akashi menatap mereka satu per satu. Ia mematung. Kristal – Kristal bening meluncur dari matanya. Kilasan kejadian memilukan itu terulang diotaknya. Sakit. Akashi mencengkram kepalanya. Semua kebingungan. Akashi mengerang – erang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Momoi buru – buru keluar memanggil pelayan Akashi. Akashi pingsan. Mereka semua menangis dalam diam. Pelayan itu memandang miris kepada tuan mudanya.

"Tolong, buat Tuan muda kembali ke sosoknya yang dahulu." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

Mereka semua terdiam. Ada tekad yang besar untuk mengembalikan Akashi ke sosoknya yang dulu. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi mereka akan berusaha.

Didalam mimpi Akashi bertemu dengan sosok berambut hijau-nya. Midorima tersenyum sambil mengelus surai merahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Sei." Kata Midorima pelan sambil tersenyum.

Akashi menunduk. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau bersamaku? Aku begitu menyeramkan untukmu?" tanyanya gusar.

Midorima tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup bibir Akashi sebentar kemudian memeluk pemuda mungil itu dengan erat.

"Aku mecintai mu Sei. Kembalilah dan jalani kehidupan normalmu. Mereka semua menunggumu, sudah terlalu lama aku mengikatmu. Pada waktunya nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." Akashi tampak tidak rela. Kalau diperhatikan kemana sifat _tsundere_ Midorima?

Ini kedua kalinya ia mendengar Midorima mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Kau berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Pasti. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat. Mereka masih menginginkanmu bersama. Berhentilah membuat orang lain khawatir." Midorima tersenyum.

Betapa Akashi menyukai sosok didepannya ini. Akashi berharap, saat – saat seperti ini tidak cepat berakhir. Midorima beranjak, ia menjauh melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepada Akashi. Akashi berusaha mengejar, memanggil – manggil nama Shintaro namun si rambut hijau tetap menjauh, dan pada akhirnya sirna.

Akashi bangun, mendapati teman – temannya tengah tertidur sambil bertumpu pada tangan mereka. Ia meremas dadanya.

'Tunggu aku Shin.' Batin Akashi sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, sinar harapan dimatanya telah kembali dan ia berharap semua itu tidak akan pernah hilang lagi.

Fin.


End file.
